Duncans Parents
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: when duncan falls sick, his parent decied to come to check on him. one problem, they have to come to the tda set where everyone will be there! also its not only his mom and dad. its his porale officer and siblings too! how will everyone react? updated!
1. Chapter 1

Duncan's p.o.v

Ohhh… man." I moaned. I felt so sick. I rolled over in my bed. I could feel my head was really warm. " You ok?" Justin asked. Since when did he start caring? I remember asking one time, but really I didn't care, so the only thing I really did here was something about when you lose how hot you are, you got to think instead, or use your brain. Something stupid, and dramatic, I knew that. " You're looking pretty green there," Harold wheezed. DJ got curios and walked over to me. "You all right bro?" he asked friendly. To tell you the truth I was not used to this much sympathy.

"Yeah" I answered. I was starting to get up when dizziness washed over me I closed my eyes and gulped. My legs were hanging over the edge. I was freezing too. " Whoa." I said soft. " You ok?"

DJ asked me. " Yup" I answered. " Maybe I should go get a medic…" Justin said. " Suddenly it felt like someone took the room and shook it up as fast as they could possibly make it go. Both my head and throat hurt. My eyes were dry. I was so dizzy it wasn't even funny. And finally to top it all off I was freezing. Instead of trying to deal with the pain. I passed out. ' Crap ' was the last thing I remember thinking. Then it went black.

Hmmm. I have an idea for Duncan. Sick=medical tent at tda right? Well sick son also = worried mom. Getting the idea??


	2. parents are present!

Duncan's p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of soft murmurs. My eyes lazily and slowly opened. I saw a lot of the tda crew around me. " Shouldn't you guys be at a challenge or something?" I asked worriedly about the prize. " Look guys Duncan's awake now! And Yeah but Chris said we would have to do it when you get out of the medical tent." Beth said to me "why?" I asked. She shrugged. The rest of the tda turned around to walk to me. " How you feeling there?" leshawna asked me. "Like crap" I answered shortly " now what happened?" I demanded starting to get mad. " You passed out, your sick" Courtney said to me. This was the first time I saw Courtney today. I knew I felt like crap. I guess that was good right? Well I was about to make some comment to make princess over there made when suddenly I heard the voice i least expected. The voice that at the minute I really did not want to hear at all!

My mom. " Ohh!!!! My gosh! Duncan sweetie pie are you ok!?" oh my.... I tried to control myself as best as I could. But then she just had to walk up to hug me! Uuhgg!!! "Uh..Hi...." I said to her. My dad being the butt that he is just stood in the doorway. " Oh, when I heard you got sick I came as fast as I could. My brothers I could see were outside. Darn... and so was my parole officer. The people that were with me at the moment on tda could not believe this sight. What in the world.... was the look I could see on their faces. They would be dumbfounded even more when they find out they are cops i thought to at that moment i got some sort of plastic bucket and puked into it, too sick to say or do an overprotective mom at your side, how could anything get more embarrassing?

Oh no Duncan you better watch out!! Leave comments please!!


	3. courtney meets parents

Duncan's p.o.v

After puking in the bucket forever, I could tell my mom was starting to get really nervous. " What does he have?" my mom asked to chef/the nurse. "I don't know!" chef yelled at her. "what?!" my mom screamed. _Great this was simply embarrassing! "_How can you not know when you're a nurse!?" my mom yelled. " Let it _go" _I whispered to her. She put a determined look on her face. Some paramedics finally came in. " finally somebody who is a _real_ doctor!" my mom sighed in a yelling or mad kind of way. I looked across the room to see everyone snickering at my mom. " Shut up!" I yelled at them. " Duncan…" my mom warned. I rolled my eyes as the paramedics looked over me. " Allergic reaction." One of them said. " The boys fine." My dad demanded. " Jack! He is not fine! He's having an allergic reaction!" she yelled back. Great here goes a fight. " It's not killing him! Miriam you can't baby him forever!" he yelled back " thank you!" I yelled out. Finally one thing I have finally agreed with him on! "But," "but" she stammered over and over. " fine.." she finally just gave in. but before I could even smirk, those stupid paramedics stuck a needle in me.

I woke up a little while later. I guess my mom was not listening to my dad cause I could hear her screaming down the hall." Didn't you have a record on what he was allergic to!?" my mom screamed. " Oh for the love of." I murmured. " Finally your awake! I thought I was going to have to get you a coffin!" Courtney was sitting right next to me with a soft smile on her face. " Hey princess." I said to her, but my voice was so scratchy. " Aww.." I moaned at how painful it was to speak. Courtney finally gave me a glass of water. "Thanks" I said after I drank it up. but then my dad walked in.

What should happen?? Tell me what to do next! Btw if you like 6 teen or viva la bam check out my other stories!


	4. meeting and greeting with dad

Courtney's p.o.v

Suddenly Duncan's dad came in. " hello Mr.…." I said waiting for a name to be able to call him. I was being as polite as possible. It was a big surprise at how different Duncan, a punk teenager, was compared to his very preppy looking dad. His dad had the same face as Duncan but with black hair that was slicked back, determined brown eyes and was a tall thin man who all ways dressed nice. "Smith" he said curtly. I was instantly knocked out of my thoughts. " Right." I said and nodded. I figured his curtness was probably just from the Duncan sick scare. Duncan was now sitting up in bed and was nice and healthy. Of course he was still very mad at the whole shot thing, but that Neanderthal would get over it soon. Duncan grumbled in the bed. " Well you could be puking your guts out." I pointed out to him. He was then very quiet. I smirked. " You know Duncan, this girl might be good for you if she can make you shut up." His father said without a smile. There was not even a hint of it being a little joke. He glared at Duncan." Go away" Duncan grumbled. His huffed and left with a snide remark of " gladly" I frowned. " It was nice to meet you…" I trailed off. I was a little mad at how his dad was so rude. But I blew it off a little. But if it happened again.. Watch what happens!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A little later---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day Duncan finally was aloud to leave, but his mom and dad refused to leave along with his two older brothers and parole officer who I soon met. I learned that his two older brothers were much older then him by the first one being 19 and the other was 18. The 19 year olds name was mark, and the 18 year olds name was john. They both had the same face as Duncan of course, but both of them did not have blue eyes. Both were brown eyed, black hair and what was even funnier was that they had short army cut hair, marks shirt was a medium sleeved (to his elbows) baby blue shirt and he had on dark blue jeans. John had the same except his shirt was green. I went said hello to the both of them and they smiled like gentleman. We shook hands shortly and I said my hellos to Duncan parole officer. He had blonde hair green eyes, and was in his officer uniform. We smiled and shook hands like I did with Duncan's brothers. And finally I met his mom. She was very pretty. She had a round face blonde shoulder length hair the curved in at the bottom (like a bob) a red medium length shirt and blue jeans that were not tight but not to big. She was not very tall but was not very short either. She was also not very skinny but not fat either. I noticed she did not have blue eyes either, but green eyes. Where in the world did Duncan get those electric blue eyes I loved so much? She was very nice too " hello, Courtney right?" she said to me sweetly " yes maim" I answered back " oh sweetie, you can call me Merriam, and I'm sorry you had to see me like that earlier. I'm just way to over protective of my youngest. I guess I over reacted a little," she said blushing from remembering what happened earlier. " Oh, no its perfectly fine I understand completely." I answered hoping to make friends with Duncan's nice family. Excluding his dad… for the time being. I smiled and walked on; I had all ready met his dad. No need to say hello again. The rest of the cast mates were doing the challenge all ready and Chris took Duncan off the voting off list, so every thing was perfect. (Duncan could not participate since he was resting.) Now I only had one question. where in the world did Duncan get his eyes and personality from?


	5. conversations and a thanks to edwardsrox

duncans p.o.v

man, i could not believe my whole family freakin came! darn it! im so mad! i was resting in the stupid trailers. my arm really hurt from the stupid freakin suprise shot.

"duncan?" courtney asked peeping her head through the doorway.

"oh,hey goergous." i said raising my eyebrows. " didint realize you cared about me so much.."

" shut up." she said rolling her eyes but she still smiled i a little.

" did you meet the idiot family?" i asked. man this sucked noodles so bad.

" i dont get why you dont like them...there perfectly fine." she grumbled coming completly in and sitting at my side.

"oh and do you want to be best friends with my dad?" i asked the sarcasm just dripping off, if it was true that sarcasm could drip off you voice, i think the floor would have a puddle.

" well,maybe you dad is one of those people who need some time to get used to some on new.." she said hopefully.

"yeah,if thats the case he still hasnt gotten used to me!" i yelled with a big smile even though it was not a funny matter.... well maybe just a little.

"oh duncan...just...just.. be quiet!" she yelled

we sat in silence for a good long time before she finally broke it.

"ill work on him." she said.

" i cant wait." i said back.

and then again we sat in silence.

" are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"better.."

" so what are you allergic to?"

i looked at her for a minute.

"vanilla"

" really?"

"yup."

she looked in disbelief.

" well, where did you get the blue eyes?"

these questions seriously caught me off gaurd.

"no idea...." i whispered. it was true. where did i get the blue eyes!? i just hoped i wasnt some adopted kid out of the orphange. i take that back, if i found out i was not related to my dad i think i would throw a party.

"your so much diffrent then the rest of your family..its just so suprising!" she said

" i know. i dont feel like i belong at all..." i said. i was suprised at myself. this must of been the first time i have ever opened up to somebody!

" how come? there your family, they'll except you no matter what." she said. what was this sesame street?

" well, its just...everything i do and did its just never good enough. my two brothers are all ways better then me! and parole officer... hes there at my house more then my parents..i feel like i have more of a connection with my parole officer then with my own parents!"

" why are your parents not there, and why dont you say somehting to them about it? you know like how you feel?" humph some answer.

"there on duty.. oh yeah i dint tell whole family is kinda cops..."

"WHAT??!!" she screamed in surprise.

"yeahhhhh....." i lingered on.

" well i.. i uh.. ok.. maybe ..i have no idea what to say.." courtney said.

i laughed. i didnt think she would react this bad..

"whatever."i said to her.

" so, since you family is made of cops, you just decided to just... rebel against them all? be diffrent??" she asked. i was starting to think she had physcic powers or something!

"well... yeah.. i never though of it that way but.. i geuss it _was_ something like that. " i answered and then smiled. it felt good to talk to someone about all smiled back at me. i was happy. courtney was the best thing to ever happen to me, and in some crazy way getting sick was too.

i bit longer huh? i was happy with this chapter... i bit of fluff but oh well! it may be a _little_ boring... but anyway what do you think?? i love it! tell me what to do, or give me some story ideas! anything! oh and please check out my profile and tell me if you like any thing that i do, if so and you want me to make a story about one of my favorites tv shows or movies or whatever just tell me! thanks and forever your friend _WeirdsBestFriend!_

_oh and by the way special thanks to edwardcullenrocksmysoxs that really did help and showed that people cared for my story enough to help me be better! and for that i give you a life time supply of cookies!!!! lol also toda and tdi and also soon to be tdm are not my creidt goes to cartoonnetwork teletoon and fresh dudes!!!!!!!!!! oh and dont forget to review dudes!!_


End file.
